Quarantined Love - FFS - This Disease Called Love
by Sheankelor
Summary: Severus and Harry were exposed at the same time. Ron and Dumbledore aren't taking chances. Poppy is in for a surprise. Here is my version (approved by Fang Filled Smiles) of the final chapter of "This Disease Called Love". I thank her for letting me play in her universe. HP/SS


_An: A plot bunny escaped from __Fang Filled Smiles __bunny pen and found its way into mine. Being a very Slytherin type bunny, it soon found it way to the top of my writing list. Since I knew that he was most likely Smiles, I asked her permission to write the chapter that the bunny was demanding. She agreed. The bunny has now been returned to his proper owner. She approved his chapter. _

_To all who wish to know where the start of this story is, go find __**Fang Filled Smiles**__ page and check out her story __**"This Disease Called Love"**__. This would be the final chapter in the story. _

_Yengirl has taken it upon herself to run a corrective eye over this, so all mistakes left are my own. Enjoy! Ree_

_Quarantined Love _

Harry sat on his bed in the infirmary. He had a runny nose, a headache, and overall just felt miserable. He had been content to stay in the dorm and suffer, but Ron ordered him to the infirmary. There was no talking the redhead out of his decision. Harry figured it had to do with the fact that last time he was sick in the dorm he had given Ron the Flobberworm flu.

Sulking on the bed, he was awaiting Madam Pomfrey's arrival with his potion. The main door opened and closed. Turning his head slowly so that it wouldn't pound too loudly, he spotted Severus crossing the room looking about as miserable as he felt.

Severus spotted Harry on the bed, and knew a moment of guilt. If he had taken that potion, then maybe they wouldn't have been sick. _'But then again we might still be. This isn't the flu. It's just some blasted cold. I could easily dose myself with a Pepper-Up and be done with it.' _ His thoughts trailed off when he saw Poppy come back into the ward.

"Professor Snape? Can I help you?" Poppy set her tray on the small table that was set away from Potter's bed.

Severus could tell that she was used to talking care of his klutzy lover the moment she made sure that tray was completely out of Harry's range. He almost smirked at the absence of furniture of any type around the bed.

"I just need a Pepper-Up, Madam. The Headmaster seems to think I need to see you as I caught the cold while collecting ingredients." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Dumbledore had ordered him, practically threatened him, into the infirmary. If he wasn't one hundred percent positive that the headmaster would carry out his threats, he would be in his room waiting on Harry to track him down for a Pepper-Up.

Severus flicked a look over at Harry before looking back at Medi-witch. His lover looked miserable. They would both feel better once Poppy dosed them up, then he could ask Harry to join him on his way back to the dungeons. He was curious what Harry was doing here. He knew they both avoided Poppy's domain as much as possible.

Harry noticed the way Pomfrey was looking between them. He glared over at Severus. "So, I caught this during my detention?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pomfrey's eyes widen and then narrow.

Returning the glare, Severus fought a sneeze. "Yes, Potter. If you hadn't taken so much time we would have been back earlier." The sneeze won while his mind was distracted with what happened when they had returned.

Poppy looked from one to the other. "I need to double check my diagnosis. Into the bed." She pointed to the one next to Potter. "The Headmaster is right. There is no telling what you were exposed to in the Forbidden Forest."

Settling onto the bed, Severus refused to let Poppy see how glad he was for the soft surface. His bones ached and his head felt too heavy.

It was a long moment, during which all Severus and Harry heard was the swishing of Poppy's wand and her mumbling under her breath, before she summoned another dosing goblet. After pouring out them both of doses of Pepper-Up, she watched carefully as they drank it. "You will both stay here tonight, and in those beds."

The practiced retort died on both of their lips when her glare hit them.

"You shall not complain. If you cannot say anything nice to each other, then ignore the other one. But you both have the same thing, and I need you in one spot so as not to spread it further." Poppy shifted her glare from one to the other, pinning them to their beds "And you shall not leave here until the morning. Either of you."

A flick of her wand had the separation curtains surrounding their beds, effectively putting them into the same room. A few more movements had the area under all the monitoring charms she thought were necessary. She would know if they tried to leave or worsened.

Harry and Severus listened hard to make sure that Poppy was truly gone for the night. After ten minutes, they felt that it was safe.

Severus picked up his wand and pulled the beds together. He smirked at Harry's surprised look. "She would know if either of us stepped on the floor, and this is better than talking loudly."

He decided to refrain from mentioning that Harry was a klutz when he was well, and that he didn't fancy seeing how much more of one his lover was when ill. Not when he wasn't feeling well enough not to overreact either by laughing or groaning.

Harry frowned at the sheets and blankets caught between the beds. "We're still trapped away from each other."

Severus reached out and ran a finger down Harry's cheek. It still felt warm. A quick search of his lover's eyes showed that Pepper-Up still had some work to do. Reaching out, he pulled Harry's head down to his chest. He distinctly remembered how good it felt when Harry held him this way. It took him a moment to recall the back rub.

Harry settled his aching head on Severus' chest. Happiness bubbled up in his chest. This is what he missed when he had caught the Flobberworm Flu. Someone to take care of him.

"Why are you up here, Harry?"

Harry smiled as the warm, potion scented breath brushed his cheek. "Ron made me. He refused to see me suffer. At least that was the reason he gave me. I think he wanted me quarantined."

"We have been quarantined. Together." He rubbed gentle circles on Harry's back, fighting the wish to feel skin instead of cloth. Harry needed rest. He dropped a light kiss on top of Harry's head and closed his eyes. "We have to make sure that we are back in our places when the morning comes."

He could feel Harry's head move on his chest as he nodded.

(O.O)

The gentle footsteps were all the warning that they had before Poppy opened the curtains. Just enough time to move to the far edges of their beds. Both of them pretended to snap awake at her screech of surprise.

Harry decided that Severus was the better actor the moment their eyes met, and he was on the receiving end of a death glare.

Both of their gazes snapped to Poppy when questions seem to start pouring out of her. Puzzled disbelief was the expression they were striving for, and by the look on her face they achieved it.

"How?... How did the beds move? What was going on in here last night?" Poppy searched them over for any signs of damage.

Severus glared at the offending trapped covers. They had been in his way last night. Harry couldn't wrap his leg over his as they snuggled, not that he would ever admit to it being snuggling. "I do not know, Madam. Are you sure it wasn't one of your monitoring charms that caused the beds to move? For I doubt Potter would do so." His look showed that he would question the sanity of anyone that thought he would have done it. "And as you can see, neither one of us attacked the other."

Harry remembered wishing he could. Even ill, having Severus curled near him brought about amorous thoughts.

Poppy swished her wand quickly, moving the beds back to their original places. Another couple of wand movements ran a diagnostic on the two men. They were both given a clean bill of health. "You can go. But the moment you feel anything strange, come back."

Poppy moved the curtains so that each man had their privacy to change.

Harry glared at the partition that was blocking his view. He considered moving it, but he knew that if he did, Pomfrey wouldn't buy the rest of their story. Or she would accuse him of attempting to do something to Severus. Which was true, just she would not have the same types of actions in her head as he did.

Severus watched as his lover stepped out of his cubicle. Racking his eyes over him from head to toe, he savored the view the best he could. He glared at the loose tie that was exposing the undone top buttons. That visible patch of skin was tempting him. Just sleeping next to Harry all night left him wanting more. _'The tie will have to be my reason.'_

Smirking lightly, Severus spoke in a silky tone he knew affected Harry. "Detention. Seven o'clock, Potter." Spinning on his heel, he swept out of the infirmary.

As Harry left, grumbling about the unfairness of it all, he could hear Pomfrey trying to puzzle out how her charms brought the two beds together. A slow smile crossed his face as he planned on how to get to Severus' room within the hour.

Thank goodness it was the weekend.


End file.
